navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
TDC
display for the TDC sign.]] *Equipment Name: TDC (Torpedo Direct Control) *Function: Controls Mk2 Torpedoes in mass when weapon fired. *Cost: Unspecified Description Torpedo Direct Control (abbreviated TDC) is a equipment sign that allows players using Mk2 Torpedoes. The sign allows for a degree of controlling these torpedoes when fired. This system also can be used with Mk2 Missiles. How it Works The sign allows for 3 Modes of functionalities; *'Depth' - This sign overides the launcher itself, and tells torpedo how deep in the water you wish to send it. *'Spread' - SPD as it's shown on the sign, will control the torpedo's angle of attack horizontally. Either left or right. *'Periscope' - This is highest method control, that requires the vehicle to have a Periscope. This allows when weapon fired, for the torpedo(s)/Missile(s) fired will go where the player looks. Example you fire FIVE missiles/torpedoes at same time. When TDC is activated, it first overrides any settings (depth), is chosen on for the Torpedo or Missile Launcher. However the user still needs to punch the missile/torpedo outer doors open and select which tube is being fired (torpedoes use multitubes). Once done, the player needs to have TDC activated and select which setting the launcher will do, spread, depth or use Periscope. Setting Depth is important no matter if Spread is chosen or the periscope is used. If the target is too deep, the weapon can miss. Periscope use of TDC requires the weapon fired to be visually near by for purposes of guiding it. Weapon does not have a great deal of control, so turning torpedoes fired is very limited. How to Use it The following is process of using a TDC. Each section per setting you choose. However, all settings requires you to set the Depth the torpedoes will run. This same as if your setting it at the launcher itself. Remember, with missiles, the Y (how high in air) needs to be set from the launcher, but not the distance. These instructions assumes you already know how to fire the Torpedoes or the Missiles. This just setup this will abbreviate setting up the weapon no details unless it involved the TDC. *Using Spread mode is for when a target is at a angle from your vehicle. So the torpedo/missile will slide left or right depending on which way you l *Remember Depth/Height must be set before you fire anything! Firing using TDC for Spread (SPD) Mode *Step 1 : Activate Torpedoes or Missiles and open outer doors of the launcher(s). *Step 2 : Locate Target. *Step 3 : Click TDC to SPD and set DPT (Depth) *Step 4 : Set How far of angle/spread the weapon will move the torpedo (slide 10 blocks to the left, 20 blocks etc) *Step 4 : Left Button to fire Weapon. The weapon will slide left or right depending which way the user looking. *Step 5 : If firing again - Reload, Repeat Step 1-4 again. Firing using TDC for Periscope Mode *Step 1 : Activate Torpedoes or Missiles and open outer doors of launcher(s). **Step 1.1 : For Missiles Only - Setup Y on high the missile will travel. **Step 1.2 : For Torpedoes Only - Select Which Tube to be Fired (left, right, or both) *Setp 2 : Activate TDC for use, Hold SNeak button at same time as you right click the TDC sign until it says "Periscope". *Step 3 : Fire weapon, user must quickly activate the periscope (or be on it already) and LOOK at the target. *Step 4 : Person on Periscope must be keep looking at the target. *Step 4 : If firing again - Reload, Repeat Step 1-3 again. How to Build it Depending on the weapon you are going to use (Mk2 Missile or Mk2 Torpedo), to setup a TDC for your vehicle. This includes for Submarine or Ship using Torpedoes and Aircraft, Helicopters, Submarines, Tanks, and Ships using Missiles. You need to have Periscope of some kind setup and Sign. Simply write "TDC" on top of the sign, place it where you wish to easily access it. Only ONE of these signs are NEEDED for entire vehicle. Options in Using TDC TDC can be used on any vehicle that has room for the launchers, typically missiles that are Mk2 can use them. Aircraft can have this system, launch them. Torpedoes are mounted on aircraft typically do NOT use TDC, due to the torpedoes drop from the aircraft, making somewhat more difficult to control when their airborne. Category:Equipment Signs